


幻想乡见闻录－茨木华扇篇

by reengiovanna0416



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22947040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reengiovanna0416/pseuds/reengiovanna0416
Summary: 外来的人类来幻想乡求闻的背景。第一人称独白。
Kudos: 2





	幻想乡见闻录－茨木华扇篇

草叶上的晨露沾湿了衣裳的布料，紧紧贴在我的皮肤上，在晨风中传来了冰冷的触感，这种不适令我原本仍有些迷糊的意识顿时清晰了起来。我一骨碌爬起身，睫毛已经因为被水珠浸湿而粘合在一起，使我睁开眼睛的举动变得有些费力。

逐渐恢复的视野中俨然是日出前夕昏暗的无人荒野，几乎有半个我高的长草在风中来回摇曳着，穗子划过胳膊有痒痒的触感，似是知更鸟清脆的啼鸣从远处隐隐传来，而站在这里的我还身着昨晚的衣服，这个奇异的景象令我愈发摸不清自己现在的处境，疑惑地左顾右盼了起来。

“真是的，警惕心再低也要适可而止呢，人类的孩子。”

我循着这个有些陌生的声音望了过去，却不由得睁大了眼睛，映入我眼帘的人影沐浴着破晓的辉华，桃红色的短发随着晨风在她脑后轻扬，她的双眼闪烁着启明星下落的余晖，仿佛冬日里湖面永不消融的浮冰一般冷静而智慧，唯有头顶盘起的两个发髻才显出了老练中的一分稚气，轻幽的草香托起她的裙摆，手腕处叮铃作响的铁链与她清秀的装扮有些格格不入，却也带上了些许时间洗练的萧索沧桑。

我想，我认识她。

“您是……住在妖怪山上的仙人？您是茨木华扇……对吗？”

我曾在博丽神社中与她有过一面之缘，在鸟居的后方远远地望过她离去的背影。印象中，她似乎与灵梦她们关系不错，时常能见到神社门前送来装有现世流行零食的包裹，而魔理沙也很兴奋地与我说过数次想要投奔这位仙人的门下学习永生的秘诀，想来应该不是什么危险的人物，我不禁暗中舒了一口气，揉了揉太阳穴，道出了心中的疑问：“请问……这里是……？”

“这里是妖怪山。”她叹了口气，抱起双臂，这个细小的动作带动了她腕上镣铐的锁链发出悦耳清脆的碰撞声，她锐利的目光直直地射向我惊讶的双眼，语调中语调中夹杂着几分长辈的严苛，“你是怎么想的？这里并不是一个普通人类能够完全安心地独自出门的地方，如果不是我从别的妖怪手下救了你，你已经变成对方的腹中餐了。”

“唔……妖怪……！”我因为刚刚醒来还有些迟钝的大脑费力地分析着她话语中的信息，半晌才反应过来是为她所救，连忙向她致谢道，“是这样吗，十分感谢您！”

桃发的仙人微微皱起眉头，远处隐约可见的旭日从山岳后轻巧地蹦起，彤红的丹霞将晓雾浸染，洒在她严肃的面庞上，声音听起来仿佛遥远了许多：“你完全不记得自己为什么会被妖怪抓住吗？”

“是的……”我冥思苦想，却也只勉强能想起自己最后的记忆似乎是晚饭后，我踏着落日的余晖打算出门散散心，可在散心的过程中究竟发生了什么便完全没有印象了，兴许在那个时候就遇到了袭击也说不定。

像是看出了我的窘迫，出手相助的仙人摆了摆手，一直紧绷的嘴角终于松动了一丝笑意，在朦胧的晨色里显得格外清亮：“罢了，你是外来者，也是能够理解的。只是，幻想乡并不仅仅是因为外景美丽才获得盛名的，接下来在幻想乡的时光也务必要记住这一点。”

“我会送你去博丽神社的，正好也有东西要交给灵梦。”

朝日真正地升起了，炽烈的光芒驱走了脚下的云雾，我们走在妖怪山的林间，斑驳破碎的金色从树叶间散落在地上，卷起残败的落叶发出好听的沙沙声响。我偷偷打量着她漫步的身影，视线停留在她那只被绷带紧紧覆盖的右手上，一早便听说绷带里面其实是空心的，我不禁眯起了眼睛，想要更加看清它的真面目。

“很好奇吗？”发觉了我的目光，她扬起了戴着镣铐的左手搭在绷带上，锁链的叮当声不绝于耳，“虽然不清楚你听说过什么，我确实失去了右手。”

被她识破了自己的心思令我有点不好意思，撇开了视线低声嘟囔道：“嗯……灵梦说过，您的右手能够捏碎怨灵……没想到绷带下面真的是空的呢。”

她凝视了我一会儿，淡淡地总结道：“你真是个有趣的人。”

我不清楚自己是不是冒犯了她、问了不该问的问题，只能低下头不再言语，反倒是桃发的仙人托着腮先向我发问了：“话说回来，你为什么会来到幻想乡呢？因为对这里生活的一切好奇吗？”

“因为……我想要用自己的眼睛见证这里，想记录每一个幻想。”我不知道为何忽然鼓起了勇气，上前一步道，“包括您的故事，如果可以的话，也请一定……！”

沉默在我们之间蔓延了开来。

就在我以为她不会回答了的时候，名为茨木华扇的仙人拨开鬓边的发丝，扬起了柔和的弧度，弯下腰捡起被风吹落在地上的一片羽毛：“反正现在离博丽神社还有一段路要走，如果你不嫌无聊的话，跟你说一说也无妨。”

早春的林风盈满了每一寸空气，羽毛被从她的手中吹起，缓缓飘向远方，伴随着她的声音清浅流淌。

“所谓仙人的修行，其实就是不断地回想过去，冥思自己的走过的每一步，就像炼丹一样反复锤炼自己。”

“您是认真的吗？”我忍不住打断道，“永生的秘诀，仅仅如此而已吗……？”

“当然，这并不是全部。”她看见我的反应不禁莞尔，无奈地摊开手道，“不同的人有不同的修炼方法，我提到的只是最基本的。”

“是呢，毕竟没有不劳而获的午餐。”我想到了魔理沙每每提及这位仙人时怨念的眼神，欣然摇了摇头。

阳光愈加亮堂。我想，魔理沙很可能已经在到处寻找失踪的我了。

“其实。”她忽然开口道，“我并不是真正的仙人，只是在模仿他们的生活方式罢了。”

“那，您……”我惊讶地看向走在我前面的她，而她只是平静地看着脚下的路。

－我是为了与某一个人的约定而扮演起了仙人的角色。我只不过是一名鬼族罢了。

她伸出绷带包裹的右手，在空气中书写着“茨木”两个字，自嘲地笑了笑。

我想起来，这是一个非常耳熟能详的恶鬼之名，而我却完全无法将它与眼前温文尔雅的少女联系在一起。

自称是仙人的鬼族少女娓娓念述着久远的过去，锐利的眼中充满了怀念。

－我们希望能让被遗弃的旧地狱远离人间，那里曾经发生过很可怕的事情，而旧地狱的怨灵仍然在纠缠着无辜的人。在那个人离开之后，我便决定将这份责任承担到底。

“甚至背负不属于自己的身份，学习不属于自己的生活方式吗……”

“是呢，所以很遗憾，我想，我不能将仙人真正的修行之道告诉你了。”鬼族少女做出一个噤声的手势，铁链随着她手腕的动作摇摆作响，“当然，这要对魔理沙千万保密呢。”

穿过深邃的树林，淌过溪流的桥梁，博丽神社的鸟居已经近在眼前。

“啊，当然，这对灵梦也要保密哦。”

她轻不可闻的耳语飘散在早春的阳光下，待我回过神来时，刚才还站在我身前的仙人早就跑到了神社的台阶上，将一大袋外界的食物变戏法般掏出来，向闻声跑出的灵梦挥手致意。

象征着鬼族的铁链声仿佛仍回荡在耳畔，长久不绝。


End file.
